


Devoted

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bliss (Far Cry), Cults, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied future dubcon, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Love, Lust, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsession, Polyseed, Possessive Behavior, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unhealthy Relationships, sin - Freeform, so much lust, they're not great at sharing, unimpressed deputy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: Every child was born with a mark. Anna Rook was born with three.





	1. Chapter 1

Every child was born with a mark.

Two letters, their soulmates initials, painted across their skin like a brand. 

When they’re born, the marks are only a few shades darker than the surrounding skin, barely noticeable. They darkened over time, slowly at first, then quicker the closer you came to meeting. 

It wasn’t a guarantee by any means. Some marks never darkened. Some people waited their whole lives to meet their soulmates, only to be old and on their deathbeds when it finally happened. Some people found their soulmate already in love with somebody else, those cases usually ended in heartbreak. A soulmate wasn’t always a guarantee of a happily ever after.

There was a saying, especially in small towns like hers, even monsters had marks.

Every child was born with a mark. Anna Rook was born with three.

Or at least, with three copies of the same initials.

J.S.

One on top of the other, scrawled over her ribs in different handwriting.

A mistake, it had to be. You had _a_ soulmate, one. That was all you got, all _anyone_ got. You could love a thousand people in your lifetime, but you only had one soulmate.

She hated her marks, hated how they made her different. How could she have three marks? What kind of depraved freak did that make her? How could she split her soul three ways and how could anyone want to give her all of themselves, when they would have to share her with two others?

Her mother, beautiful, kind and gentle, tried to console her.

_Some children are born different, Anna, darling. They’re the same initials… maybe it’s God’s way of making sure you know him when you see him._

When it only made her cry harder, her father had chimed in with increasingly ridiculous theories.

_Maybe he’s a calligrapher!_

They were both convinced that she only had one soulmate, that the second and third initials were simply an accident.

Anna knew otherwise. They felt different, separate. She didn’t know how, or why, but she had three soulmates, and she hated the very thought of it. 

The good thing about her marks was that they were hidden away on her ribs, easily covered and forgotten about. She didn’t want to find her soulmates, didn’t even want to spare them a thought. Anna Rook was more than happy living her life soulmate free, much to the constant shock of everyone around her.

When she turned twenty-five, she packed up her things and moved away from her family and the gossipy town they lived in. 

A fresh start when no one knew her name, and no one knew about her marks. On her third day in town she walked into the local Sheriff’s department and signed up on a whim. Work would keep her busy, the pay was good, no one wanted to date law enforcement, and how much danger could there possibly be for a Deputy in a place called _Hope County?_  

She was so used to ignoring the existence of her marks that she didn’t notice how quickly her marks darkened in those first few weeks. 

And then it all went to shit.

She wasn’t supposed to go with them, arresting Joseph Seed was far above her fucking pay grade, she was freshly minted, still a probie. But Nancy had insisted that Rook take her place, and so she’d sucked it up and gone with Whitehorse and the others.

Rook hid her marks away from the world. Joseph Seed, shirtless though he was, displayed his mark proudly across his chest.

A.R.

Her heart stopped at the sight of it. The mark was so dark it was almost black (no, it _was_ black), the letters shaped in a way that was all too familiar. Her handwriting. Her initials. She looked up into the smug eyes of Joseph seed and swallowed. Her soulmate.

Well, one of them at least.

 Her hands faltered. She stopped entirely, staring up at the man before her. A criminal, a psychopath, an absolute lunatic, and a murderous bastard. 

He was her soulmate. 

She was going to be sick.

Beside her, Burke was getting impatient. “Rook, cuff him!” Rook flinched at the sound of it. Burke could have called her anything. Dep, rookie, probie, newbie, kid, woman, hot-stuff. She would have preferred _literally_ anything, anything, other than her name.

Joseph was staring right at her as his flock filtered out of the building, she barely noticed when two other men and a woman, his brothers and sister no doubt, stepped forward to shadow him. A slow, wicked smile crossed his face, and it made Rook’s stomach plummet. He knew. Or at least suspected.

“Deputy… _Rook_ ,” he breathed, his eyes glinting behind those ridiculous yellow sunglasses of his, flickering over her body as if to spy her own traitorous mark. “The Lord told me you were coming.”

This was a sick joke, it had to be.

“For fuck’s sake, Rook! Cuff the bastard!” Burke growled. Joseph’s eyes flickered to him with distaste clear as day, before returning his attention to Rook with a slow smile.

She couldn’t arrest him. Not because he didn’t deserve it, he absolutely did, but because she couldn’t bear the thought of taking another step towards him. She didn’t want to touch him, and most certainly didn’t want him touching her.

He lifted his arms out towards her in mocking surrender, and she wondered whether he actually wanted her to go through with it, to actually arrest him.

On her other side the Sheriff was studying them, noting the sudden pallor of her skin, the gleeful look on Joseph’s face, like the cat who’d caught a canary. He was so focused on Rook and the Father, he entirely missed the look shared between Jacob and John behind them.

There was no good that could come from this.

“The fuck you waiting for, Rook?!”

But she couldn’t move, and what the hell was she supposed to say? She sure as hell couldn’t run either.

With an angry huff, Burke turned his attention to the Sheriff, “She’s your god damned Deputy, you gonna do something?”

The tension in the air was like a landmine, one wrong move and shit would hit the fan real fast.

“Shut the hell up, Marshal,” Whitehorse growled, stepping between his Deputy and Joseph. “We’re leaving, Rook. Sometimes it’s better to leave well enough alone.” With surprising gentleness, he placed his hand on her shoulder and began to guide her away from the Seeds, ignoring Burke’s screamed obscenities, ignoring the way that all four Seed siblings watched them leave with hawk-like intensity.

Whitehorse didn’t say another word to Rook as he led her back to the chopper. Rook wasn’t in much a conversational mood herself, and if Pratt or Hudson had any thoughts about what the fuck just happened, they wisely kept it to themselves. 

The moment they arrived back at the Sheriff’s department, Whitehorse pulled Rook through the station, past a bewildered looking Nancy halfway through a dispatch call, into his office.

“Please don’t fire me,” she blurted out the moment his door swung shut.

Whitehorse just sighed, leaning back against the edge of his desk. When she first met him, Rook could see he wasn’t exactly a spring chicken, but she never thought of him as old. It was the way he carried himself, the respect that seemed to follow wherever he went. As he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, Rook was struck by how exhausted he looked. It was like he’d aged twenty years right before her. 

“I’m not gonna fire you, Rook.”

 She breathed a sigh of relief, but Whitehorse wasn’t done. “You don’t have to tell me shit, but I’m no fool. I can put two and two together.” 

Rook winced, expecting the worst.

Uncomfortably, the Sheriff cleared his throat. “It’s not your fault, Rook, and I won’t hold it against you. You’re a damn good Deputy, and you’ve got a lot of potential…” he trailed off with a sigh, shaking his head.

She knew a but was coming, but Sheriff Whitehorse was not one to be rushed, so she kept her mouth shut and waited for him to continue. 

“But the Seeds are dangerous, every last one of ‘em. You stay here, and he’ll come after you with everything he’s got.” 

“Sheriff, I-“

A stern glare from Whitehorse stopped her objection in its tracks.

“This is not up for discussion. He’ll hunt you down and innocent people will get hurt in the crossfire, I won’t risk it. Go home, pack a bag and get the fuck out of Hope County. We’ll deal with Joseph and his family, and when it’s done you come back, no questions, no judgement, no nothing. Clean slate.”

“But-“

“Anna.” Not once in the time he’d known her had the Sheriff ever used her first name. “It’s not a punishment, and it’s not a suggestion. I wouldn’t wish Joseph Seed on my worst enemy. Get out of here. Soon.” He clapped a hand on her shoulder briefly shooting her a meaningful glance, and she was dismissed.

xxx

Her place was small, modest even, but it was hers. She’d felt more at home in the few months she’d been living here than she ever had before. She liked Hope County, liked the people, even if they were a little fucking strange. How dare Joseph fucking Seed take this from her?

She had half a mind to march right back down to that stupid cult of his and tell him exactly where he could stick his fucking mark.

But there was a part of her, a part she wished didn’t exist, that was almost relieved that Whitehorse had given her an out. She’d follow his orders, take a mini ‘vacation’ while her team dealt with the problem. She’d never have to see him again, never have to face the fact that one of her soulmates was a fucking lunatic.

If this was only her first, god knew what her other two soulmates were like, wherever they were.

She didn’t take long to pack, hopefully she wouldn’t be gone for more than a week, maybe two at the most.

 _Just long enough for everyone else to do the hard work while she ran and hid._ She wished the thought didn’t grate on her as much as it did.

Maybe she’d head back east, she thought as she loaded her suitcase into her beat up truck, go home and visit her parents. She smiled softly at the thought, while she loved Hope County, she missed her family more than she thought she would. She could actually do with one of her mom’s hugs right now. No judgement just unconditional love, comfort and acceptance. 

With a destination in mind, Rook shoved the key into the ignition and brought her truck to a shuddering start. She’d go home, spend some quality time with her family, and by the time she got back, everything would be fine, and Joseph Seed would be no more than a bad tasting memory.

Not a bad solution, considering she didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

She was about fifteen minutes out of town when she saw it. Up ahead just before the bridge, two cars blocking the road.   

Rook frowned, slowing her truck down. She couldn’t see anyone in the cars, nor standing nearby, but she wasn’t an idiot and her gut was screaming at her to throw her truck into reverse and find another way out of town.

But temporary exile or not, Rook was still a deputy, and if someone was hurt or stuck, it was her duty to help. And if it turned out to be nothing, well, someone had to call it in. Couldn’t just leave the cars here, blocking one of the few roads into town.

Rook didn’t have her gun on her, but that was fine. She wouldn’t need it, she reasoned as she hopped out of her truck. Still, her hand instinctively went to where her pistol was normally holstered, itching to feel the reassuring cold, hard metal against her palm.

“Hello?” she called out, scanning the scene before her. At first glance it looked like the cars had stopped on their own volition, but as she got closer, she saw that the car behind had skidded to a stop and crashed into the first. Glass littered the road, but she couldn’t see any blood or sign that anyone had been hurt whatsoever. Still, she crept closer. “Anyone there? Do you need help…?”

She never saw the person who shot her, hiding no doubt in the tree line just past the bridge, but she felt the searing impact on her shoulder, knocking her off balance. One bullet did the trick, Rook went down hard.

Bliss was a bitch.

xxx

“Wakey wakey, Deputy…” a soft voice crooned, breaking through the black haze clouding her mind.

“John,” a disapproving voice chastised. It sounded familiar, somehow, but try as she might, she couldn’t place it. “She’s coming back to us, give her a minute.” 

He sounded nice. 

Slowly Rook climbed her way back to consciousness as she felt life returning to her limbs. First her fingers, twitching against something soft (actually, everything felt soft, like she was lying on a cloud), then her toes, wiggling slightly just because she could.

A muffled snort sounded, followed by a thump and a growl.

God, her entire body ached. A soft groan sounded, and it took her a moment to realise it had come from her.

“Anna? Can you hear me? Open your eyes, you’re safe here.” That same voice again, so soft and calm… Where was here?

A jolt of sudden panic shot through her body, as if some part of her brain had finally kicked into gear to tell her that something was very, very wrong.

Blearily Rook forced her leaden eyes open to find piercing blue eyes staring down from above her.

Joseph fucking Seed, sitting on the edge of the bed she was lying in, in an unfamiliar room.

“Welcome home, Anna,” he breathed, smiling serenely.

Acting on instinct Rook went to swing out at him, but with the Bliss still it her system she could barely lift her arms off the bed, much less land a punch that would do any damage. Instead she settled for a snarl.

A chuckle, not from Joseph, reminded her that there were other people present.

“Pup’s got bite.” She lifted her head slightly to find Jacob leaning against an armchair pulled up next to the bed with his arms crossed, studying her with a smirk.

Sitting on her other side next to her legs was John, one of his hands resting nonchalantly on her thigh, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

Faith, at least, wasn’t there. A small blessing, but a blessing none the less. Three Seeds was already plenty to deal with, especially with one of them being her soulmate.

“This is not my home, and you do not get to call me that,” she hissed, awkwardly trying to shuffle into a sitting position. She might not be able to stand up and run, but she wasn’t going to stay lying down on the bed like an invalid.

Joseph noticed her struggle and promptly leaned over to help, his hands brushing against her sides as he lifted her up, pointedly ignoring the venomous glare she shot him as he did so. He felt entirely too comfortable touching her, a trait he apparently shared with John, whose own hand was tracing idle patterns up and down her jean clad thigh. 

“It is the name your parents christened you with, is it not? Anna Rook. A beautiful name, truly.” Slowly he began to unbutton his shirt, revealing that traitorous mark, black as the night sky. “A.R,” he said, shrugging off the material and tossing it away. Rook had to admit, for a cult preacher, he had a surprisingly cut figure. “The Lord chose you for me-“  

Sitting beside her legs John cleared his throat, shooting Joseph a pointed look. 

“For _us_ ,” Joseph amended.  “And yet you try and run and hide. I’m disappointed in you, Anna.” 

“What the fuck do you mean _us_ …” she trailed off as a horrible feeling spread through her stomach. “No… no, no…” she breathed, her gaze flickering between the three brothers.

Beside her, Jacob started rolling up his sleeve. “You show me yours, Dep, and I’ll show you mine,” he said in that rough voice of his, staring her down with a glint in his eyes that sent shivers down her spine. He looked hungry, wolfishly so. She was transfixed, absolute dread pumping through her veins as he uncovered more of his ruined skin until she saw it, inky black and stark against his scars, _A.R_. 

It was staring her right in the face, it had been all along, but she was too stupid to see it. Her heart thumping painfully against her ribs, she turned to John. 

“Did you really think we were gonna let you run away from us, my dear?” he practically purred, lifting his shirt to show Rook her initials just above his hip bone. Black as coal. 

What had she done to deserve this? 

 _Even monsters have marks._  

“Show us, Anna,” Joseph whispered, gently reaching up to cup her cheek in his palm. She barely repressed a shudder at the warmth of his skin as his thumb gently caressed her cheek.

Rook huffed, twisting away from his touch like it was poison. “No.” She refused to give him the satisfaction.

Joseph sighed wearily, “You cannot fight this. It is God’s will, we have waited a long time for your coming. Show us your mark, prove me wrong.” He paused a beat, giving her another chance to comply with his wishes. They both knew she wouldn’t, not willingly at least.

Glaring at him, Rook resolutely shook her head. “I don’t belong to you, and I sure as hell don’t want any part of your fucked-up family. Let me go."

Another disappointed sigh. “You can make this as difficult as you want, my child, but it changes nothing. From the moment you were born, you were ours. God brought you home to us, you’ll come to accept your place at our side.” He turned to face his older brother, “Jacob?”

Rook’s stomach did a flip as Jacob stood up with a devilish smirk and pulled out the knife strapped to his thigh. “Hold her down for me, will you?”

Before Rook could even process what he’d just said John and Joseph were on her, each of them grabbing one of her wrists and pinning it to the headboard so she was spread like a starfish. Even with the traces of Bliss still in her system she tried to thrash against them, but John just chuckled, leaning in close to her ear. “Settle down, dearest.” He pressed a kiss against her cheek, nipping at her skin as Jacob climbed onto the bed and straddled her, sitting back on her hips. 

“Get the fuck off me,” she snarled, glaring daggers up at him.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, well, not with this anyway,” he said, brandishing his huge knife with a grin. “Don’t look so worried, you’ll enjoy it Dep, I _promise_.” As if to clear up any confusion around the matter he ground his hips suggestively into hers. Rook shivered. 

“Jacob.” Another warning from the Father.

He didn’t quite roll his eyes, but Rook could see the temptation was there. He leaned over and grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt with one hand as he brought the knife to her stomach. With one quick slash he ripped it open, bearing her midriff. Two more slices and it fell off her entirely, leaving her in nothing but her bra and jeans.

There, on her ribs, pitch black, were her traitorous marks. J.S, three times. Rook felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Slowly she let her eyes fall shut, dropping her head back against the headboard. Any hope she had of bluffing her way out of here was gone. They wouldn’t let her go, not when they had proof. They didn’t seem like the type to shun their soulmate. 

Jacob sheathed his knife, reaching out to run his fingers over the initials as if he didn’t quite believe they were real. Rook flinched under his touch, but he didn’t seem to notice. “Well I’ll be damned,” he breathed.

“Holy fucking shit,” John murmured, absolutely spellbound by the sight of Rook laid bare before him. She expected Joseph to chastise him, but it seemed even the Father was too preoccupied to notice or care about John’s profanity. 

“It’s beautiful,” Joseph’s eyes flickered up to Rook’s face with wonder and awe. “You’re beautiful, Anna. Made for us. Surely now you see that the Lord intended for you to be with us, to join our family and walk by our side into the new Eden?”

Rook looked them each in the eye, “These marks don’t mean a goddamned thing. I don’t belong to you, and I have no intention of staying here to be your _pet_.” Her attention turned back to Joseph, a mean-spirited smile of her own lighting up her face. “Whitehorse will know by now you have me. He’s coming for all of you, _if_ I don’t find my own way out first.”

Above her Jacob reached out and gripped her jaw in his hand, forcing her to meet his dark gaze. “You’re not going anywhere, _Pup_.”

John’s grip on her arm tightened painfully, she could practically feel the wrath pulsing in his veins. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, his warm breath making the tiny hairs on her ear stand on end. “Anyone tries to steal you away from me, Dep, they take one single step on my property, I’ll rip out their fucking hearts.” His voice was calm, pleasant even, but Rook knew he was deadly serious. Between him and Jacob, she didn’t want to think about the lengths they’d go to to keep her with them.

Whitehorse’s words from earlier rang through her head, _He’ll hunt you down and innocent people will get hurt in the crossfire_. He’d known exactly how dangerous the Seeds were. He’d known they wouldn’t give her up without a fight.

Maybe he wouldn’t come. Would he risk his life for hers? Rook was almost sure of it. Would he ask Pratt, Hudson and Nancy to do the same?

_Sometimes it’s better to leave well enough alone._

“We want what’s best for you, Anna. To love you, cherish you, protect you, as God wills us to. Is that so bad, so wrong?” Joseph asked.

“Yes, because I don’t want it,” she ground out, tearing away from Jacob’s grip to glare daggers at him.

Joseph frowned but wasn’t deterred. “You’ll come around in time. The marks don’t lie, Anna. You’ll find your purpose with us, as He intended.” He stroked her cheek fondly with his free hand. She couldn’t even push him away, not with Jacob still straddling her chest, his hands resting on her waist. She was all but helpless beneath him.

“And until then, what, I’ll be passed between the three of you like some cheap whore? Shipped between here, the compound and the mountains whenever one of you gets lonely?!” she spat the words, suddenly furious.

Joseph barely blinked at the utter contempt and vitriol dripping from her voice. “While you get settled, Jacob and I will spend our nights here with you and John, as a _family_ ,” he stressed the word. “After that, well it’s up to you, really, but you are our mate, Anna, and sooner or later you _will_ come to accept your place with us.”

He sounded so sure of himself and that, more so than anything else, scared her. That even if she didn’t want it, even if she fought against them every step of the way, because of the stupid fucking bond she’d eventually fall for them, come to love them as they claimed to love her. Soulmate marks weren’t a guarantee of a happy ending, but they weren’t bullshit either. Once you met your mate, it was a difficult thing to struggle against the bond. Her parents had always told her that no one could love you better than your soulmate could. Because of that, most people were happy to accept their mates whole-heartedly.

Most people weren’t mated to three fucking psychopaths either.

Rook’s eye’s narrowed, “And will I have my own room in this _arrangement_ I have no say in?”

Both Jacob and John tried and failed to hide their snorts, sharing a look of amusement between them. She shot the two of them a glare, putting on a brave face even as a pit of dread settled into her stomach.

Joseph was silent for a moment, his eyes trailing from the mark on her ribs, across her bra clad chest, lingering for a beat longer than necessary before returning to her face. There was an unmistakable look of desire in his blue eyes, hunger as well. It took her by surprise, she expected it from John, and Jacob had already demonstrated how much he was looking forward to fucking her, but, perhaps foolishly, she’d assumed that Joseph would be too pious for that.

Joseph cleared his throat before replying. “You’ll spend each night with one of us until we can trust you not to run, until you accept our love, our _devotion_ to you, and open your heart in return.” As if to bring home his brother’s point, she felt John gently squeezed her hand, his thumb rubbing small circles across her skin as he murmured soft word of encouragement.

Rook didn’t know whether she wanted to scream, cry or beg, but she had a feeling that none of those options would do her any good.

“I thought Lust was supposed to be a sin,” she said, deliberately eyeing the scars sitting just above Joseph’s jeans. “And if I remember correctly, so too is pre-marital sex.”

He caught her gaze, glanced at the sin cut into his skin and had the gall to smile at her and huff out a laugh. “None of us are without sin, Anna. But this,” he gestured at the four of them. “This is not a sinful indulgence. God chose you for us, marked you as ours. There is no sin in loving your soulmate.”

So much for that tactic.

“And tonight?” Rook asked wearily. She didn’t really want to know, it was barbaric and sexist and horrifying, but the prospect of sitting through the rest of the afternoon and evening with them, not knowing, was somehow worse.

Above her, a wolfish grin broke out across Jacob’s face. “That’d be me, Pup.”

“Absolutely fucking not!” John snapped, shooting a withering gaze at his brother, all the while clutching at Rook’s hand like it was a lifeline. “Let me have her tonight, Joseph. Please, haven’t I earned this?” He looked back at her with that dark, possessive, all-consuming desire in his eyes that made Rook’s heart stutter. “Let me show her all that she can have if she just says _yes_.”

“John, we already agreed.” Joseph said, a crinkle forming between his brows as he frowned, as if it was something that had been discussed at length. Maybe they had, it wasn’t like sharing a soulmate came with a manual.

“You two agreed, I _disagreed_. I don’t-“

Jacob growled in warning, cutting him off. “Shut it, Johnny. I’m the oldest so our girl’s all mine tonight.” Once again Rook shivered at the implications. He must have felt her trembling beneath him, because he shot her a wink that did nothing to put her at ease. 

“Fair is fair, John. Anna belongs to you as much as she does to us, you’ll have your turn.” Joseph murmured, finally releasing Rook’s wrist and standing up and running a gentle hand through her hair as if to comfort her. There was a note of finality in his tone, a warning not to push and even though he gaped at both of his older brothers, John didn’t say another word on the matter. Instead he let go of her hand and gripped her jaw, pulling her towards him and capturing her lips in a rough, very one-sided kiss.  

Rook didn’t imagine the lust clouding his eyes as he reluctantly pulled away, biting down on her bottom lip as he went. John, it seemed, had thing for marking his territory. She could only imagine what he’d do when he had her all to himself. If that look in his eyes was any indication, she’d be in for a long night.

“Soon, darling,” he promised, shooting Jacob another venomous glare before stalking out of the room. 

Jacob barely spared him a glance, his attention solely on the woman, his soulmate, beneath him. His hands wandered across her stomach towards her breasts as he leaned in close. “I’ve waited a long, _long_ time for you, Rook. Oh, the things I’m going to do with you-“

Joseph, still standing beside the pair, cleared his throat in exasperation.

“Yes, Joseph?” he grit out. 

“ _After_ dinner, Jacob. Anna must be hungry.” He met her gaze, giving her a kind smile as he held out his hand for her to take. “Come, my dear. I believe Faith has some spare dresses here that you can wear for the time being.”

Jacob gave a disapproving grunt, glancing from his brother to the half-naked Rook and back again. “Think she looks good like this,” he replied in a raspy growl, a ravenous glint in his eyes, and Rook wondered for a moment whether he was going to ignore his brother and fuck her right then and there. But after a beat he shifted suddenly, rolling off her. “He’s right. You should eat up, Dep. You’re gonna need it tonight,” he said, and then he sauntered out of the room, whistling some random tune.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I decided to write a bit more? I hope you like it!

It was sweltering in the Church, an oppressive heat that the huge fans hanging from the roof did little to dissipate.

It didn’t help that she’d been shoved into the ancient pews for over an hour and a half, sandwiched between Jacob and John (with the latter’s arm slung over her shoulders) while Joseph gave his sermon. Normally the Heralds would stand behind him but today was her first service, and Joseph wanted her to fully _embrace_ his sermon. He didn’t trust her to sit on her own, and he definitely didn’t trust her sitting amongst his flock, so here they all were. It was all well and fine for Joseph, standing there shirtless (much like he had been the night she’d tried and failed to arrest him) while she suffered under the long-sleeved white dress Joseph had chosen for her. Modest, pure and sweet, that’s how he wanted her to look in front of his flock.

As if he hadn’t been fucking her against the wall in the shower that very morning. As if Jacob and John didn’t paint her body with hickeys, bitemarks and bruises from gripping her too tight as they pounded relentlessly into her. As if the insides of her thighs weren’t still tingling from the feeling of their beards scratching at her skin while they went down on her.

Yeah, she was the absolute image of purity. 

Mercifully, the hem of the dress sat just above her knees, meaning there was at least some of her skin that could breathe. How John could sit beside her in jeans, a shirt and waistcoat without passing out was a fucking mystery. She found herself grateful that Faith had popped in that morning to braid her hair up into a crown, keeping it off her neck and away from her face.

For a psychotic little siren, Faith seemed strangely enamoured with her ‘new sister’. Rook wasn’t complaining by any means, it was far better than the alternative. Still, she didn’t miss the way Jacob’s watchful eyes followed her whenever she was in the same room as Rook, the way they narrowed dangerously when Faith touched her, pulling her in for a hug or to run her hands through the long locks of Rook’s hair, crooning softly.

As Joseph ranted on about God and sins and atonement Rook shifted uncomfortably in her seat, desperate for any kind of relief from the stifling heat. Jacob’s hand clamped down on her thigh. “Sit. Still,” he growled out quietly, never taking his eyes off of Joseph. Instantly she settled down. Even if it was just to the compound for Church and back, this was the first time she’d left the Ranch since they’d kidnapped her. She had to beg Joseph to let her come, one wrong move, one _ounce_ of rebellion and she could kiss her freedom (what little it was) goodbye.

Trust was built little by little, and she needed them to trust her so she could get the fuck out of Hope County and far, far away from them. 

“Good girl,” he hummed, and Rook had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

Jacob kept his hand on her thigh, the rough pad of his thumb brushing back and forth. She wasn’t quite sure if he was trying to be comforting but judging from the barest hint of a smirk on his face, she somehow doubted it.

The added heat from his touch sure as hell wasn’t helping her focus.

The only sounds in the Church was Joseph’s voice and the distant repetitive hum of the ceiling fans above them. It might have been the heat making her delirious, but his voice was strangely hypnotic, like a twisted, angry lullaby. Briefly she wondered how much trouble she would get in if she fell asleep on John’s shoulder mid-sermon. Unable to help herself, she smiled lazily at the thought. Joseph, no doubt, would be furious, but she had a sneaking suspicion that John wouldn’t–

The doors to the Church slammed open, startling any thoughts of a mid-afternoon snooze far, far away. Before she could even blink Jacob was on his feet, hauling her back against him, one arm wrapped around her waist as he moved lightning fast to stand with Joseph, John only a heartbeat behind. Like a trained pack they fell in to protect her.

There, standing in the doorway to the Church was Staci Pratt with a shit eating grin on his face. “Terribly sorry to interrupt what I’m sure is a just a _fascinating_ sermon, folks,” he said, as if he didn’t have at least five angry Peggies aiming their very loaded guns in his direction.

Joseph stopped preaching and the Church fell deadly silent as the intruder started making his way up the pews. Rook’s heart leapt with joy at the sight of Hudson trailing after him, hand poised on her own weapon, looking duly wary of the disgruntled Peggies surrounding them.

Rook’s breath caught. Pratt was such a fucking idiot, and she was so, so glad he was here, as reckless and foolish as it was.

Did he realise that it was only Joseph’s hand, lifted calmly in the air, that was stopping his followers from attacking? Apparently not, because he smugly pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket, brandishing it as if it proclaimed him king. She wondered where Whitehorse was, whether he’d sanctioned this and if he had, why he hadn’t come along as well.

“But I have a warrant here for an arrest, so I’m gonna have to break up this little service of yours.”

Jacob’s arm shifted lower, giving her more space to breathe, but his grip didn’t let up. She could feel his muscles coiled beneath his shirt, ready to leap into action at a moment’s notice. He wasn’t as obvious as Hudson, but she knew all too well how quickly he could grab that knife out of his holster. 

He must have felt the racing of her pulse, or maybe he just knew her well enough to know exactly where her head was at, because Jacob leaned his head down to hers and whispered softly in her ear, “Don’t even think about it, pup.”

Rook bit back a scoff. She wasn’t an idiot, she knew by now that if she ran, they’d hunt her down and drag her kicking and screaming back home, but if Pratt and Hudson were here to arrest them, she’d be free as a bird. She didn’t even try to hide the smile that brightened up her face.

 Joseph took a step forward in front of Rook and his family, staring down the approaching deputies with an iron glare. “God will not let you take me. You tried and failed before, you will fail again.”

Pratt’s smug little smirk grew even wider at that. “Good thing we’re not here for you then, _Father_. Anna Rook,” His eyes lifted from Joseph to fix his cold gaze on her, and suddenly she didn’t feel quite so giddy anymore. “I have a warrant for your arrest.”

In that moment it felt like every drop of blood in her body drained away. She felt John stiffen next to her, heard the surprised intake of breath as Pratt’s words sunk in. She didn’t understand, Pratt and Hudson were here to arrest her? For what? Why? 

The congregation started to murmur, and the look on Joseph’s face turned very, _very_ cold. “On what charges? Anna has done _nothing_ wrong.”

But Pratt’s attention was solely on Rook. “Aiding and abetting. Burke wasn’t kidding, Rook. You should have seen the look on his face when he found out the reason you didn’t arrest this son of a bitch was because you’re _soulmates_ with these crazy fuckers.” He chuckled as she flushed pink, inadvertently shrinking back against Jacob. The accusation hurt more than she thought it would, but what did she expect? That her friends would ignore the marks on her skin? That they could ever separate her from the crimes her soulmates, the very soulmates she tried to run from?

“So if you would be so kind to step forward, Rook, turn around and put your hands behind your back, we can get out of the good Father’s hair.”

John snorted, a sound she might have taken for amusement had she not turned to see the thunder rolling in his eyes, wrath simmering just beneath the surface. “She’s not going anywhere with you, Deputy Pratt, until I see that warrant,” he said, stepping in front of Joseph to snatch the paper from Pratt’s hand.

Pratt barely blinked. “Be my guest. Everything’s in order, I assure you. Rook, hands where I can see ‘em.” 

Reflexively, protectively, Jacob’s hold tightened around her, but it was Faith’s hand, gently but firmly gripping hers that surprised her.

John scoffed, examining the warrant with laser focus, searching for any mistake, any tiny inconsistency he could exploit. “You can’t be serious, the charges are circumstantial at best-“

Pratt cut him off before he could continue, “It’s signed by a Judge, that makes it valid whether you like it or not. I don’t need a smoking gun to bring her in.”

“John?” Joseph asked, the barest hint of concern seeping into his voice. Rook’s heart skipped a beat.

The glower in the youngest Seed’s blue eyes told them everything they needed to know. Trumped up charges or not, it was valid and binding. For the moment, John’s hands were tied.

Staci practically preened. “Rook, you gonna make this easy for me, or will I have to add ‘resisting arrest’ to your growing number of charges?” 

“Don’t do anything stupid, Anna,” Hudson added. She, at least, had the sense of self-awareness to realise how very quickly this could all go pear-shaped. “Backup’s right outside.”

As if _she_ was going to be the problem in this scenario, not Jacob, hands itching for his hunting knife, not their Peggy guards whose fingers were poised on triggers, or the flock before them, unarmed but entirely willing to riot for their Heralds. 

All it would take was one word.

Some darker part of her wondered whether they would rally for her too, if she asked.

“Jacob, let me go,” she murmured, her voice carrying in the deafening silence of the Church.

Jacob growled, “Not a chance in hell, pup.” 

Pratt pulled out his hand cuffs, brushing past John to ascend the steps to the stage. “If you don’t let her go, Seed, I’ll arrest you too for obstruction of Justice.” 

He took a step back, pulling her, and subsequently Faith, with him. “I’d like to see you try, _Peaches_ ,” he chuckled, glaring down at Pratt, even as she began to twist in his arms, trying to wriggle out of his iron grip.

As always, it was Joseph who calmed the situation. “Let her go, Jacob. The Lord will see to it that Anna returns to us, safe and unharmed. Have faith.” Joseph’s words were soft, but those blue eyes of his still held that steely look, carrying the threat loud and clear. Even John, Pratt’s warrant crumpled in his tightly clenched fists, didn’t dare object.

Reluctantly, Jacob obeyed, his fingers dragging possessively against her waist as he withdrew.

Almost imperceptibly, Deputy Pratt breathed a small sigh of relief. “Turn around, Rook.”

She took a deep breath of her own, standing up straight and squaring her shoulders and turned. 

Jacob was staring down at her with a strange and unreadable expression on his face as Pratt grabbed her arms, twisting them one after the other behind her back as he cuffed her. 

“Anna Rook, you’re under arrest for suspicion of aiding and abetting. You have the right to remain silent.”

She couldn’t help but wince as Pratt tightened the cuffs a notch too tight. Jacob didn’t say a word, but Rook watched a flicker of something dangerously close to anger cross his face.

“Anything you say can and _will_ be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney –“ 

John cut him off with a snarl, “Oh, she has an attorney, don’t you worry.” Even with her back to him, she could imagine the look on his face, arrogance brewed with rage. Not even Joseph could temper that entirely, and certainly not where Rook was concerned.

And he thought _she_ was wrath. 

Pratt didn’t break his stride, acting as if John hadn’t even spoken. “If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you by the state. Do you understand, Rook?” 

She gave a small nod.

“Time to go, then,” Pratt muttered, hauling her backwards away from Jacob, one hand on her shoulder, the other slipped around her arm.

She kept her eyes forward as Pratt and Hudson marched her back through the Church, not daring to meet Joseph or John’s penetrating stares. It wasn’t the freedom she’d been hoping for, but it was still a freedom of a sort. She tried her best to ignore the uneasiness in stomach, the tiny ache in her soul that cried out as she walked away from them.

“Anna, darling,” John’s voice rang clear as a bell behind her. “Don’t say a word until I get there. Everything will be fine. They won’t keep you from us for long, my dear.” 

She shivered. It felt more like a threat than words of comfort.

“You can see her after she’s processed, Seed,” was all Pratt said as he pushed her through the gates.

Pratt and Hudson kept silent as they led her, gentler now they had exited the Church, towards the waiting helicopter. It seemed a far shorter walk this time round. Funny, that. 

Hudson helped her up into the chopper, settling her down somewhat awkwardly due to the fact her hands were cuffed behind her back, before strapping in herself. 

“Are they watching?” she asked Pratt as he jumped in beside her, opposite Rook.

He glanced out behind them. “Yep,” he chuckled. “And if looks could kill this chopper would go down in flames.” Rook didn‘t doubt it.

Hudson just sighed, “Let’s get going.” She motioned to the pilot, and up they went.

Rook couldn’t bear look at Church as it disappeared beneath them, choosing instead to keep her eyes fixed on the floor of the helicopter.

At least, until Pratt started to laugh. Rook’s eyes flickered up to find him smiling, genuinely. Nothing like that smug, malicious grin he’d been wearing back at the Church.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe that fucking worked!” He punched the air and Hudson rolled her eyes, but there was warmth there, affection for her friend.

“Maybe let’s not celebrate just yet, Pratt. We’re not quite out of the woods. John Seed might be an absolute nut job, but from what I’ve heard he’s a damned good lawyer, he won’t give her up without a fight.” She turned her attention to Rook with a smile of her own. “Don’t worry, Rookie, we got a plan. You didn’t think we’d abandon you, did you?”

A slow, wary smile crept across her face, “The thought did occur to me, yeah. Sometime around week number two, I think. Arresting me feels a little extreme, though, I have to admit."

Pratt lit up, “That was my idea. Trying to take down all four of ‘em together wasn’t gonna work. Too risky. We couldn’t very well storm the place, and Whitehorse didn’t think we could pull off a sneaky rescue mission.”

“And he was right,” Hudson interjected.

“Arresting you was the safest way we could come in and get you out. We have a head start at least, that’s something.”

Rook frowned, “So am I or am I not under arrest?”

Another chuckle from Pratt. “Technically you are. Had to be real for this to work, they would have smelt a fake a mile off. Marshals were furious when they found out we had no intention of actually pressing charges, but they can’t do shit about it. The moment we land, Rook, those cuffs are off and you’re free.”

“But I can’t stay here, can I?” she sighed. 

They shared a meaningful look, and Rook got the sense that this too had been the topic of some debate.

“We can try and keep you safe, Rook, but I think you and I both know that’s not going to work for long,” Hudson said, reaching across to place her hand gently on Rook’s knee. “You got a head start, Anna, and I swear to god, one way or another we will bring them down.”

She smiled at her friends, a smile that maybe didn’t quite reach her eyes. If they noticed, they didn’t mention it. Something felt… wrong. A sense of uneasiness growing in her stomach with every passing minute that she drifted further away from the compound. 

Her leg was practically bouncing by the time the helicopter finally touched down. 

“C’mon, Rook. We’ll get you inside, sign a release form and then you can get the hell outta dodge while we keep Johnny boy busy up here,” Pratt said as he hopped out of the chopper, letting Hudson help her out of her seat and onto solid ground.

She took a deep breath as Pratt reached behind her and unlocked her cuffs.

Free, she thoughts as she rubbed away the soreness in her wrists. She found it difficult to believe some people actually _enjoyed_ being cuffed. Thirty minutes in those bad boys and her wrists were aching. 

The doors to the Sheriff’s department slammed open, “Why the fuck is she not in handcuffs?!”

Marshal Burke had decided to join them. Rook’s day just kept getting better and better.

“Because she’s not actually under arrest. We agreed, Burke, Rook’s free to go,” Pratt shot back, glaring up at the Marshal with more than distaste.

Burke crossed the carpark and roughly grabbed her by the arm, yanking her forward. “The _fuck_ she is. Until I sign those goddamned release papers she is in my custody. Might not have enough evidence, but we’ll throw some shit on the wall and see what sticks.”

They argued the entire way through the station, Pratt, Hudson and Whitehorse (Nancy was mercifully nowhere to be found) yelling down at the Marshal while he roared back at them – right up until Burke threw her into the interrogation room and locked the door behind him.

It didn’t matter that they were running out of time, it didn’t matter that there was no possible way for the charges to stick, as Hudson had assured her. Marshal Burke was determined to hold her as long as he possibly could, fuck the consequences.

And so she sat and waited, blocking out the sounds of her friends yelling in the very next room. At least there was air-conditioning in here, she mused, sitting back and playing absentmindedly with the hem of her dress.

Rook should have known better than to think she could escape them. Last time she didn’t even make it out of the city limits, this time she wouldn’t even make it out of the town centre.

The moment that silence fell, she knew that John had arrived.

Exactly four minutes later (she counted) the door opened and in he swaggered, followed by a furious looking Burke.

“Your lawyer’s here, Rook,” the Marshal spat.

Rook’s breath caught as John’s blue eyes studied her intently, giving her the once over to make sure not a hair was out of place. Satisfied with what he saw he smiled in a way that made her stomach do uncomfortable flips.

“Hello, darling. Did you miss me?”

Before she could even open her mouth to reply, Burke cut her off with a disgusted scoff. She watched John twitch in irritation, but his focus never left her. It was as if Burke was no more than a mosquito in the room, an annoying little fuck but one that was easily dealt with. 

“I need to talk with my client. Get the fuck out,” he drawled, not even glancing at Burke as he crossed the tiny room, pulled up a chair and sat down across from her. He waited until the door shut firmly behind the Marshal before leaning in and smiling broadly. 

“So I guess I’m not going to prison then,” Rook said with a sardonic smile of her own. 

John’s face lit up in surprised delight as he laughed. “I’m hurt you think I’d let that happen. No, my dear, they don’t have nearly enough to press actual charges and they know it.”

Rook merely hummed in a faux show of polite interest in response, knowing full well how thin the ice she was skating on was.

John’s eyes narrowed and he smirked, a look that reminded her strangely of a shark smelling blood in the water - dangerous, predatory and _hungry_. Butterflies started to flutter in her stomach at the sight of it.

“And yet, despite being well aware of this, they still went ahead with the arrest. If I didn’t know any better, dearest, I’d think your friends were trying to steal you from me.”

A smarter woman would have stayed silent, but Rook had always been impulsive, sometimes a little reckless. She wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. “Is that so? 

He leaned in closer - their faces only inches apart, and Rook momentarily forgot how to breathe. Tenderly he reached out to caress her cheek, “It wouldn’t have made a difference, my love. There is nowhere they could have taken you where I would not find you and bring you home. I think you might need a reminder tonight of where you belong and _who_ exactly you belong to.”

As if the black initials on her ribs were not reminder enough. She supposed she should be thankful, Rook had a feeling that John would get a kick out of tattooing his name across her skin.

He closed the gap between them, bringing his lips roughly against hers in a deep kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth, possessive and desperate, one tattooed hand cupping her cheek, the other wrapped around her neck. It didn’t seem to matter to him that Rook wasn’t kissing him back, he appeared to be enjoying himself just fine, if his soft groans were anything to go by. When he finally broke for air, panting slightly as he pressed his forehead against hers, the look in his eyes was like wildfire. Lust was a sin, and John Seed was dripping with it.

“If they try and take you from me again, I’ll kill every last one of them and string their bodies up from the street lights.” He kissed her again, gentler and more lovingly this time. “Now,” he said, abruptly standing up and slamming his hands on the table. “Let’s see about getting you out of here, hey?”

She hated to admit it, but John was damned good at what he did. Not forty-five minutes later the two of them were walking out of the station, Rook safely tucked away under his arm. She ignored Burke, fuming in the corner, but the looks that Pratt and Hudson gave her as she walked by, the sorrow and anger written clear across their faces, those hurt more than she cared to admit. 

He was quiet as he drove them back to Seed Ranch and she knew him well enough by now to know that that meant something was bothering him. Still, pissed off or not, John drove with one hand on the wheel, the other holding hers like they were high-school sweethearts. Eventually, Rook figured, he would come out with it. 

Eventually ended up being about ten minutes away from home (a preferable term to prison), when he suddenly veered off the side of the deserted road and shut the motor down.

“You won’t leave me, Rook. You’re _my_ soulmate,” he growled. “Why won’t you fucking accept it?!” He ripped his hand out of hers to slam it down on the steering wheel.

Rook didn’t even flinch, because he had no fucking right to kidnap her and get all pissy when she wouldn’t play happy goddamned families with him. If anyone was allowed to be pissed off, it was her, and she wasn’t shy in letting him know. 

“It wasn’t like I volunteered to be arrested, John! I didn’t ask for any of this!”

It was the wrong thing to say. The look in his eyes darkened, his jaw clenched and in one smooth movement he lunged over the centre console of the car to straddle her. He flicked a switch and the seat suddenly reclined until it was almost horizontal and he was hovering over her. 

“Neither did I! Do you think I enjoy sharing you with my brothers?! Knowing that they get to fuck you, sleep with you, touch you - it drives me up the fucking wall! I want you all to myself, Rook.” His breathing was ragged like he’d run a marathon and Rook was once again reminded how volatile he really was. She froze, clamping her mouth shut and stilling entirely. One word from her, one wrong movement and he would absolutely lose his shit.

He must have read the fear on her face, or maybe he realised how bat shit insane he was sounding, because he shut his eyes for a moment, leaning down so his forehead touched hers and exhaled in a shuddering breath, calmer already. “But greed is a sin, my dear, and I love my brothers and I want them to be happy. Joseph’s right, God chose you for _us_.”

Rook could feel the growing bulge in his jeans as he less than subtly ground his hips into hers. One of his hands snaked beneath the hem of her white dress, slithering up between her thighs while he propped himself up on the other. There wasn’t enough room between them and the car for Rook to do much about it either, especially with the way John managed to wedge himself between her legs.

“I can make you feel so good if you let me.” His fingers pushed her panties aside, smiling as Rook’s breath hitched. “Why fight it?” 

She couldn’t help but let out a little whine as his index finger brushed past her clit, her own hands reaching up to clutch at the soft silk of his waist coat.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Rook bit out, desperately trying to keep her voice level and steady.

John just ignored her, taking another experimental dip between her folds and smirking in wicked delight when she whimpered beneath him.

“Why run from us when all we want to do… is love you?” He said it so sweetly, like it was such an easy thing to do, just give in. Forget that they’d kidnapped, brainwashed and murdered countless people, forget that they’d threatened to hurt her family and friends to get her to behave, forget that they had kidnapped and drugged her and just love them the way they loved her.

She gasped as two tattooed fingers slipped inside her, teasing her.

“I don’t-“ but whatever words she had been about to say were lost as he curled those fingers, hitting a bundle of nerves that made her cry out and buck against him. “Oh god!”

 He chuckled, pumping his fingers in and out of her as his thumb circled her all too sensitive clit. “That’s my girl… Give in to me, darling.”

Was it the bond that made her feel like her entire body was on fire at their slightest touch, or was that just a little white lie she told herself when Rook found herself begging for them to _stop teasing and just fuck her already_? Rook wasn’t even sure there was a difference anymore. Her soulmates were absolute psychopaths and she knew with complete certainty that when the opportunity presented itself (and it would again, in time), she would run as far as she could in the opposite direction, but damn them if they didn’t know how to make her _melt_.

So many lines had already been crossed, and she could barely think straight as it was with John’s fingers sliding in and out of her now dripping pussy.

“You want this, you want me to make you feel so fucking good, and I will, if you just say _yes_ ,” he breathed, quickening his pace as she bit her lip to stifle her moans and glared up at him. 

God fucking help her, “Yes.” It was more of a strangled moan than anything, but John’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

His fingers disappeared from inside her, fumbling first with his belt buckle, then his zipper. A moment later his hand was on Rook’s bare thigh, hoisting it over his hip. She expected him to make some witty comment, or lord it over her how quickly she came undone by his touch. Instead he just leaned down to kiss her thoroughly, silencing any sound as he thrust his cock inside her all too welcoming body. 

xxx

Jacob, Faith and Joseph were waiting out the front when John pulled in.

Joseph, as always, was at the first one at her side as she exited the car. He took her face in his hands, checking her over for a moment before pulling her into his chest, cradling her tenderly against him. Was he… genuinely worried about her?

“Anna,” he murmured softly, reverently. “I’m glad you’re home.” He kissed the crown of her head, lingering for a moment longer than necessary before stepping back and allowing his older brother to take her while he pulled John aside, out of earshot, no doubt to discuss what had occurred down at the station.

Never one to ask permission, Jacob enveloped her in his arms, one hand on her waist, the other resting on curve of her ass. He held her tightly, breathing in her scent, relishing in the warmth of her body pressed tightly against his.

“Welcome home, honey,” he said as he pulled away, a cocky half smirk splayed across his scarred face. Rook glowered at the sight of it. “Did you enjoy your trip?”

She couldn’t resist poking the bear, smiling prettily for him, “Wasn’t quite as long as I’d hoped for, but lovely nonetheless.”

Jacob’s smirk deepened, and Rook felt that familiar uncomfortable clench in her gut. “S’that so? Y’know, Joseph and I got to talking while you were gone, pup.”

Rook’s eyes narrowed, but she kept her voice light and unaffected. “Oh? About what?” 

“Today was a reminder, you’re not safe here out in the open. ‘Specially not with the Sheriff’s department’s renewed interest in you. We think it’d be best to move you somewhere safer for the time being, until you’re more _settled._ ”

“And where might that be?” She had a sneaking suspicion she wasn’t about to be bunking with Faith.

Jacob’s answering grin was unsettling to say the least as he reached out to rub his thumb across her cheek. “You’re coming with me back to the mountains, sweetheart. Can’t have you running off again now, can we?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for real this time. Hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t the sunlight streaming in through the window that woke Rook, nor the sound of music playing softly in the distance, but rather the rhythmic rise and fall of her pillow, or more accurately, Jacob’s bare chest.

Rook had lost count of the number of times she’d woken up like this. It didn’t seem to matter how much space she deliberately put between them at night, she always woke up in his arms. It didn’t exactly help matters that unlike the bed in his room at the Ranch, his bed here was significantly smaller. Rook had brought it up only once, mentioning that if he was adamant on keeping her locked up here for the foreseeable future then perhaps a bed that was made for two people instead of just one might be a good idea. His answering smirk had told her all she needed to know.

She felt his calloused fingers lazily tracing the black marks on her ribs, _his_ mark. Possessive bastard. 

“Sleep well, pup?” 

Rook gave a non-committal grunt in response, keeping her eyes firmly shut. Just because Jacob enjoyed waking up in the early hours of dawn did not mean that she did.

Even with her eyes shut she could practically feel Jacob smirking at her childish response. “Can’t sleep in today, sweetheart. Promised Joseph I’d drive you down to the compound for the day.”

Rook reluctantly tilted her head upwards, cracked one eye open and cocked a single brow. Did he not remember what happened last time she visited Joseph’s compound? As if reading her thoughts, he barked out a laugh, “Nobody’s gonna be stealing you away this time, pup, and you know better than to run, don’t you?” It wasn’t a question.

Rook just opened her other eye and fixed him with a tired glare. It was too early in the morning for her to think of some witty remark, if she couldn’t go back to sleep then she might as well head for the shower. The moment she started to shift in his arms, however, Jacob’s grip tightened and he let out a soft, warning growl.

“Where do you think you’re going, kitten?” he asked, his voice deceptively light.

“I _was_ planning on having a shower,” she replied.

Heat simmered in his eyes as he gazed down at her, still naked from the night before, “Not yet, you’re not.”

He moved fast, striking like a viper. One moment she was lying beside him, the next he’d had her flipped over so she was on her stomach and he was on his knees between her spread legs.

“Jacob!” Rook yelped indignantly, for all the good it would do her. He pressed a placating kiss to the nape of her neck, nipping at the skin in a way that sent shivers down Rook’s spine.

One hand had snaked its way around her waist, lifting her hips up and anchoring her against him while the other was busy getting her nice and ready for him. Rook groaned as two thick fingers pushed their way into her pussy and began to slowly pump in and out of her. Rook could feel his dick, already hard and aching, rubbing up against her ass.

“Don’t be like that, pup. You’re gonna take all of my cock like a good girl, let me fuck you till you’re begging to cum, and I will, when you’ve _earned_ it.”

She bit her lip to hold back a whimper as his fingers scissored her, already wetter than a woman being held captive by a man like him had any right to be. Her cheeks flushed red as he chuckled, “So eager for me, hm? You know who you belong to, don’t you, Rook?” She felt the tip of his throbbing cock brush against her entrance just once before he thrust himself all the way inside her with a pleasured grunt. “You know _exactly_ where you belong. 

xxx

“You were supposed to be here an hour ago,” John muttered, glaring daggers at his eldest brother as he helped Rook out of the truck, taking note of the love bites littering her neck, courtesy of Jacob.

Jacob shrugged nonchalantly, “Got held up.”

John fixed him with a withering stare, “Oh, I bet you did.” His gaze was far warmer and softer when he looked back at her, like a lovesick puppy. It was almost easy to forget he was the same man who threatened to murder her friends and family if she ever tried to run from him again when he looked at her like that.

Rook let him pull her into a tight embrace, kissing her with an affectionate tenderness that he usually saved for when it was just the two of them. “I missed you,” he murmured, tucking her carefully under his arm as he started to walk her through the compound, with Jacob falling into step on her other side.

It was weird, walking through the compound with them. Peggies were everywhere, nodding and murmuring soft words of greeting and respect as they passed. For the most part, Jacob and John ignored them entirely, though that didn’t exactly surprise her. What _did_ surprise her was their reaction to her.

_Good morning, Deputy Rook, beautiful day, isn’t it?_

_I’m glad the Lord returned you safely to us. Joseph said to have faith, and here you are!_

_Are you joining us for the service later? It’s always so inspiring to hear the Father preach._

They were all so friendly, smiling broadly at her like she was, well… like she was part of this! A few weeks ago those same people had been willing to rip her apart if she laid one finger on their precious Heralds, and now they were treating her like she was a gift from God. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Joseph had to have had a hand in that, she could only imagine the shit he’d fed them about their relationship. All she could do was give them a tight smile or a nod of acknowledgement before John swept her away.

“Where exactly are we going?”  Rook had only ever been to the compound twice, once to arrest Joseph, and when she herself had been arrested. Both trips had only ever been in and out of the Church, she hadn’t exactly been afforded the luxury of exploring.

“Jacob and I have some work to do, darling. You, on the other hand, are spending the day with Joseph.”

“So Joseph’s on babysitting duty then, is that it? Can’t trust me alone while you two take care of the big bad sinners of Hope County?” She smirked wickedly. “Should have just asked Faith to come over for a playdate.”

On her other side Jacob growled, “Not a fucking chance, sweetheart.”

Rook snorted in a very unladylike manner, pleased that she could still push his buttons. It was the little victories that got her through the day.

“Faith’s busy with us today, anyway,” John added, smiling in a way that set Rook’s teeth on edge.

“Doing what exactly?” 

John turned his head and pressed a quick kiss on her cheek. “It’s a surprise, my dear. You’ll see tonight.”

Jacob’s gruff laughter did nothing to ease her fears.

Rook didn’t have a chance to ask any more questions, because John suddenly pulled her to a stop in front of one of the buildings. It looked no different from any of the others surrounding it, except that there were potted Bliss plants dotting the porch.

Joseph’s cabin, no doubt about it.

A knock on the door and a moment later her suspicions were confirmed as the Father himself stepped out. “Anna,” he said, kissing her fondly on the forehead. “You look divine.” 

“Thank you.” Since she’d been living with Jacob, he’d had her wearing nothing but his own clothes. His shirts, his army jacket, his boxers on a few occasions. All of the pretty dresses and outfits John had bought for her were stuffed away out of sight. Part of her wondered whether it was a tactic to keep her from running, after all she couldn’t exactly get very far in nothing but an oversized tee and her panties, but the other part knew that it was another ridiculous way for him to show the world that she was his. She could wear the most beautiful lingerie in the world, but Jacob would still rather see her in his bed wearing nothing but his army jacket.

Of course, even Jacob wasn’t stupid enough to bring her to Joseph like that. He’d let her choose her own outfit today, she’d gone with a pretty white sunflower day dress. Not exactly her first choice, but considering jeans and flannel were nowhere to be found in her new wardrobe, it was as good as she could get.

Joseph regarded his older brother coolly, “You’re late.”

Jacob smirked, “Sorry, lost track of time.” He came up beside her, tilting her face to meet his kiss while his other hand crept behind to give her ass a less than gentle squeeze. “Be good for him, pup. I’ll see you later.”

John followed suit, and with a nod to Joseph they walked off to do whatever secret, awful thing they had planned.

She expected him to usher her inside, keep her locked away for the day, so it was a pleasant surprise when he steps out and shuts the door behind him. “Take a walk with me?” he asked, offering her his arm. “I’ve prepared a picnic for us, I thought you might enjoy some fresh air after being cooped up with Jacob for the week.” Cooped up was an understatement to be sure, but Rook wasn’t about to turn up her nose at spending some time in the fresh air on a beautiful summer’s day.

Rook expected to find a fairly simple spread, but Joseph once again surprised her. Fresh fruit, breads, meat, at least four different types of cheeses, pastries, salads lay spread out on top of a beautiful blanket with cushions to sit on. There was enough food for a small family, and Rook had to bite her tongue from bringing up how greedy and gluttonous it was to have all this to themselves.

Joseph acted the perfect gentleman, filling her plate first before his, pouring her water, making sure she was comfortable, keeping the conversation flowing. It felt like a date. 

Rook had to admit, it was… nice. The food was good, the weather was perfect (as perfect as Montana could be) and Joseph seemed to be going out of his way to ensure that she was enjoying herself. He even cracked a joke! It was a bad one, but it made her laugh nonetheless, and the smile that he gave her in return was so affectionate it made her heart skip a beat.

She almost forgot he was a murderous bastard, right up until he less than casually brought up her family.

“Your mother and father are soulmates, are they not?” 

Her eyes narrowed at the mention of her parents. “They are,” she bit out.

She hated talking about her family with him. Not because she was embarrassed by them, or resented them, but because her family was the one thing she would do anything to protect, and he threatened that. Rook would let herself be chained to a bed before she let them hurt her family.

Let him think they were estranged, that there was no love lost between Rook and her family. Better to keep them safe, far, far away this mess.

“And they’re happily married? In love?” he probed.

She didn’t answer right away, instead reaching forward to pick up a strawberry from the plate, plucking out the stem and the leafy top before bringing it to her lips and taking a bite. Joseph followed her movements with heated intensity, but he didn’t say a word as she finished the fruit. 

“My parents love each other more than anyone I’ve ever met,” she replied, regarding him coolly.

_You won’t use them against me._

Joseph smiled, and Rook fought the overwhelming urge to hit him. “Why are you so quick to dismiss our love for you, when your own parents share the same bond?”  

Rook scoffed, anger suddenly pulsing through her blood. “You don’t love me, Joseph, you barely know me! You love the idea of me, the idea of a soulmate. If I didn’t have your stupid mark you wouldn’t look twice at me, I’d be just another hurdle between you and whatever the fuck you’re trying to do here!”

Joseph stared at her through those yellow tinted glasses, refusing to rise to her bait. “Did you know I was married?” he asked, changing the topic abruptly. 

Rook nodded, she’d heard the rumours of Joseph’s wife, knew vaguely that’s she’d died in some kind of accident, but that was about it. She wasn’t the prying type, and the less she knew about his dating history the better, especially considering she had no intentions of sharing her own. God only knew what Joseph would do if she found out she’d had a one night stand with someone in Hope County.

“It was a while ago, long before I met you. Her name was Sarah, and she was as kind as she was beautiful… For a while, I believed that she was the love of my life. It didn’t matter that she wasn’t my soulmate. I was sick and tired of waiting so long for the soulmate God had promised me, and Sarah was the same. It was an act of rebellion, marrying her, but an act of love, too. I did love her, Anna, deeply.”

She couldn’t quite picture it, Joseph, young and happily married in domestic bliss, the very image so far removed from the man sitting before her.

“Sarah and I hadn’t been married for more than six months when she was taken from me. It was a freak accident, a car crash, she died on impact and I walked away with barely a scratch on me.” He laughed, a sound entirely devoid of humour. “I knew then that it was God’s punishment for my hubris, my arrogance.” 

“I’m sorry you lost her,” she replied quietly. She couldn’t even imagine that kind of pain, but surely no one, not even Joseph, deserved it. 

Smiling gently as if he were touched by her response, Joseph reached out to take her hands in his. “It was my own fault, as I said. I was selfish and impatient. I loved her, but not like I love you. _You_ are my heart, Anna. I don’t love you simply because you’re my soulmate, quite the opposite. You are my soulmate because God knew there was no one else who I could possibly love more. You were made for me, you know it as well as I do, you _feel_ it when we’re together.” 

And just like that Rook’s sympathy went up in smoke. She yanked her hands back, clasping them firmly in her own lap. “I hate to break this to you, Joseph, but you and your brothers are hardly the first people to make me cum.”

Something dark and violent flashed across his face, gone so quickly that Rook wondered if she’d imagined it entirely. The sinking feeling in her stomach told her otherwise – she forgot that under his gentle touch and loving words, Joseph was just as capable of unspeakable cruelty as his brothers, if not more.

“I didn’t just make you cum, Anna, I made you cry out for me, plead for me to fill you over and over again.” 

Rook’s cheeks flushed pink, “Fuck you!”

Joseph pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep, calming breath. “Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for you and our family. To keep you safe, protected.” He reached for her hands again, but Rook snatched them up to her chest before he could touch her, shuffling back a few inches for good measure. Behind those yellow tinted lenses of his sunglasses, his eyes narrowed in irritation, sending a chill down Rook’s spine. When he spoke next it was through gritted teeth. “I could have had Faith dose you with Bliss, or let Jacob condition you, I could have locked you away in a bunker and deprived you of human contact entirely until you begged for us, but I chose not to because I want you to accept us _willingly_. Do not test me, my love.”

A smarter woman would have stayed quiet, or maybe even apologised just for the sake of keeping themselves safe. That wasn’t Rook’s style. “Do you know that I love to bake?” she asked, relishing in the sudden confusion that overtook Joseph’s face. “Yep, I’m real good at it too, I can make the best apple pie this goddamned county has ever seen, hands down. I adore thunderstorms, always have. I used to walk home in the rain without an umbrella all the time, even when it was pouring.”

Rook knew that she was ranting, but lord help her she couldn’t stop, the words pouring out of her like water bursting from a dam. How dare he claim to love her when he didn’t know a damn thing about her! “My last meal on earth would probably be some kind of pasta, because god I _love_ pasta. I cannot for the life of me sing or dance, but I will because I can’t help myself, even if I look and sound like an absolute idiot. I don’t like seafood, or mushrooms for that matter, but I’ll eat them to be polite. I love animals, I had two beautiful cats growing up, but I always wanted a dog. I was going to adopt one when I moved here, because I finally had the space and financial security for a puppy, but then you and your fucking brothers abducted me before I could!” 

Joseph opened his mouth to speak, but Rook was having none of it. “No, shut up! I grew up terrified at the prospect of having three soulmates, but some part of me thought that at least one of them would make an effort to get to know me and fall in love the right way! Instead you three lock me up, fuck me when you’re bored and tell me I should be thankful you didn’t drug me or worse?!”

She was expecting Joseph to snap, hit her or drag her by her hair down to one of the bunkers. Instead a look of sudden revelation crossed his face, followed by an almost indulgent smile. Not the reaction she was expecting, nor one she was hoping for. “You’re hurt,” he murmured, standing up and taking a step so he towered over her.

Rook fought the urge to slink away, it was pointless at this stage. “No, I-“

He pressed a finger against her lips, his other hand cupping her jaw and tilting her head up to look at him. “Shh, it’s okay, Anna. I understand now.” He let go of her chin and lowered his arms, holding them out for her to take. “Come with me.”

It was never a question, always an unspoken order. Gingerly, Rook let Joseph help her to her feet. He smiled, lacing his fingers with hers.

“You must forgive me, little one. It was not my intention to leave you feeling so… unappreciated,” he said, leading her along a pathway into the woods.

Rook had no response to that, well, no response that she wouldn’t get in trouble for, so she just nodded noncommittally. 

About four hundred feet ahead of them was a clearing, tucked away to the right of the path. It was only when they drew closer that she realised why Joseph was leading her there. A huge, sparkling lake stretched out before her. 

“Care for a dip, my love?” Joseph asked, letting go of her hand and taking off his sunglasses.

Rook frowned in confusion. She’d been yelling at him not a moment ago, and now he wanted to take her swimming? “Here? Now? But I don’t have my swimsuit…” Still, she couldn’t deny that the thought of the cool water on such a warm day was undeniably enticing. She loved swimming, always had. 

Joseph smiled, his long fingers already making quick work of the buttons on his white shirt. “Neither do I,” he said, shrugging out of his shirt and laying it on the grass.

She raised her eyebrows as his meaning sunk in. Skinny dipping was not exactly something she thought Joseph would be into. “John told me there was Bliss in the water,” she murmured, her gaze darting between Joseph and the lake.

“Not this one,” he replied, coming to stand in front of her. “Do you need help, Anna?” 

Before she could even think to reply Joseph’s hands were on her dress, deftly undoing the ties at her side. “Do you know you talk in your sleep? Not all the time, but you say the most beautiful things,” he said, carefully pulling the fabric open as if she were a present being unwrapped. 

“Your favourite colour is blue, though you’re quite fond of purple as well.” He slipped the dress off her shoulders, letting it drop at her feet.

“You would eat breakfast foods for every meal of the day if I let you.” He pressed a kiss where her neck met her shoulder, his nose skimming along her collarbone in a way that sent tingles through her blood.

“You hum when you’re happy and you lose yourself to daydreams far too often.” His hands crept around her back to unclasp her bra, sliding the straps off her shoulders and letting that too fall to the ground.

“You prefer showering at night because it calms and helps to relax you before bed.” His fingers hooked around her panties, sliding them down her bare legs.

“And you taste,” he brought his lips to hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth in a deep, indulgent kiss, “like summer.” 

Joseph’s gaze was like fire on her bare skin, taking in every inch of her, every mark, every blemish. He’d seen her naked plenty of times and yet Rook couldn’t help the pink flush that came to her cheeks as his hands came to rest on her ribs. It felt almost obscene to be entirely naked while he was still half clothed 

“You’re beautiful, a work of art.” He brought his mouth down on the hollow of her throat, slowly trailing kisses down her chest. “And I love you, whether you like it or not.” His mouth latched onto her nipple, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud, gently massaging her other breast with his hand. 

Rook couldn’t stop the chocked gasp that left her. Where Jacob and John lived to mark her, Joseph just wanted to worship.

With what little willpower she had left, Rook placed her hands on his warm, tattooed chest and pushed him away. “I thought you wanted to swim,” she said, her voice breathier than she would have liked. Not breaking eye contact she backed away from him, stepping into the lake and wading deeper into the cool water until the water just reached her breasts. It was glorious.

From the shore Joseph watched her, hunger clear as day on his face. Keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Rook in the water, he bent over to untie his laces, stepping out of his shoes and ripping off his socks. His hands went for the buckle on his jeans, then the zipper, and with an agonising slowness, he pulled them down his thighs before stepping out of them, too. Rook wasn’t surprised to see that he hadn’t bothered with underwear, choosing instead to go commando.

Rook took him in, her eyes trailing across the tattoos and scars on his torso, right up to her mark over his heart. He smiled as he followed her gaze. “Let me take care of you, Anna. Let me love you the way you deserve to be loved.” 

He stepped into the water and walked out to meet her. He wasted no time at all in hoisting her up against him by her legs, wrapping them around his hips as his hands shifted to her waist to steady her. “You’re perfect, every inch of you.” He sunk into her, swallowing up her gasp in an all-consuming kiss. 

Unlike his brothers, Joseph took her gently, more focused on her own pleasure than his. Between sensuous kisses that mapped every inch of her skin Joseph murmured soft words of encouragement, telling her again and again how well she was taking him, how beautiful she was, how right this felt.

Afterwards he carried her out of the water (her legs too boneless to walk herself) and they lay down on the grass, Rook tucked gently in Joseph’s arms as they let the sun dry them.

A few hours later, Rook, now dressed and dry, was on the edge of sleep, lying with her head in Joseph’s lap as he calmly ran his fingers through her hair when the radio beside him crackled to life.

“Joseph, you there?” It was Jacob’s voice.

Joseph used his free hand to grab the radio. “Yes.” 

“We’re ready for you.”

That wasn’t ominous at all.

The walk back to the compound felt much quicker than it had when they left that morning. Joseph said little, merely telling her to be patient as he led her back up the path by the hand.

Patience had never been Rook’s strong suit, especially not with the pit of dread in her stomach growing with each step she took.

He didn’t take her back to the cabin, walking her right back through the centre of the compound to the Church. The doors were closed, and she couldn’t help but flash back to the first time she’d been there. 

“After you,” Joseph said as he led her up the steps, gesturing to the big doors. There was a look in his eyes, a flinty hardness that hadn’t been there a moment ago. Whatever was behind those doors, Rook was 1000% sure she didn’t want a part of it.

Nevertheless, with her heart pounding through her ribcage, Rook pushed the door open and stepped inside. 

Rook’s heart dropped into her stomach at the sight before her. Standing on the platform were Jacob, John and Faith, each of them wearing a smug smile that made Rook want to tear out their eyes. Kneeling on the wooden floor in front of them were four figures, bound and gagged.

Whitehorse, Joey, Staci and Marshal Burke. Each of them had bruising on their faces, their clothes torn, bloody and dirty. They’d put up a fight, at least. 

“No! Let them go!” Rook roared, launching herself forward only to have Joseph’s arms wrap around her like iron bars. 

“Don’t you see, Anna? This is your surprise,” Joseph said, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. With a growl she tried to rip out of his grip, but Joseph was stronger than he looked. “You couldn’t stay with us at the Ranch because it wasn’t safe, because your _friends_ couldn’t understand your place with us. Now you can come home, where you belong.”

Rook shuddered as he marched her down the aisle of the Church. “I don’t want this, let them go! I swear to god I’ll be good, I won’t leave, I won’t fight, just _please_ don’t hurt them!” 

It was John, running his hands over that goddamned revolver of his, who responded. “We’re not monsters, my dear. They have a choice. They can repent here and now and all will be forgiven, or…” he trailed off with a sly look.

“Or?” she prodded, because she knew that was what he was waiting for.

He grinned, beautifully handsome and horrifyingly sadistic in one. “Or, my darling, they can take their chances with the other _prospective_ recruits. I have be honest with you, though sweetheart, I don’t like their chances.”

Rook looked at her friends, and Burke, tied up, bruised and battered. Not one of them looked afraid, not one of them would grovel for their lives. Burke was glaring icily at her, but the other three, oh they were pissed, but not at her. Even now they still couldn’t bring themselves to blame her.

John’s torture chamber, Faith’s Bliss, Jacob’s trials… She couldn’t put them through that. 

Licking her lips, she turned her attention back to John. “What do you want me to do, John? I’ll do anything. Whatever you want, right here and now, if you let them walk out of this Church.” Joseph’s arms tightened around her waist in warning, but she ignored it. Rook meant every word, and for one shining moment John’s eyes lit up in delight until Jacob squashed it dead. 

“Not gonna happen, pup. You know better than that. We’re doing this for you, for our family. We all have to make sacrifices.”

Rook shot Jacob a filthy glare and the fucker smirked at her. 

“You won’t run from us again, will you, Anna?” Joseph said, soft enough so that only she could hear him.

“Shall we begin? I think we should start with the Marshal, do it in order of rank, don’t you, dearest?" 

John stepped forward, knelt down before the Marshal and unceremoniously ripped off the tape that was gagging him.

“Do you, Deputy Marshal Burke, wish to confess your sins and atone before the eyes of God and our Father?”

Burke didn’t even glance at him, his cold green eyes focused solely on her. “Fuck you, fuck this cult, and fuck your _Peggie whore_.”

The response was as swift as it was brutal.

John’s congenial smile twisted into a snarl, and for a moment, Rook thought he was going to shoot Burke in the head. Instead he nodded at his eldest brother, who in turn stepped forward and shoved his hunting knife through Burke’s throat and ripped it right back out again in a spray of blood. Like a fish out of water Burke flailed, mouth opening and closing soundlessly as he choked on his own blood before finally falling still to the ground.

Horrified, Rook met John’s gaze. He winked at her, and suddenly the charming façade was back.

As Jacob wiped Burke’s blood off his knife onto his jeans, John turned to Whitehorse. “Now, Sheriff, your turn.” Again, the tape was ripped off.

“Do you, Sheriff Whitehorse, wish to confess your sins and atone before the eyes of God and our Father?”

There was a long pause. _Please say yes, please for the love of god say yes_ , Rook silently begged. Atonement was definitely an awful, painful experience that she wouldn’t wish on anyone, but it was undeniably the lesser of two evils. Whitehorse cleared his throat, “Not a chance in hell, son.” 

John tutted in disappointment, “That’s a shame.” The look on his face, however, told a different story, he looked positively gleeful, like a kid on Christmas morning.

“Can I have him, please Joseph?” Faith asked, skipping forward to appraise the Sheriff, running her hand through his wispy hair in a mockery of tenderness. “He’d make such a good angel.”

Joseph considered her request for a moment. Soundlessly, he nodded.

Faith grinned in delight, clapping her hands together like a child as two Peggies came to the stage. One hit Whitehorse square in the face with the butt of his rifle, knocking him out cold before they picked him up and dragged him out of the Church. Rook felt sick, but there was nothing she could do to stop this, not with Joseph holding her against him.

Still, she couldn’t just keep her mouth shut. “Please, _please_ don’t do this. Let them go, I’ll be good.” Faith shot her a sad look, but otherwise her pleas went ignored. 

John turned his attention back to the two deputies still tied up before him, studying them. Technically, Hudson had been with the Sheriff’s department for longer, but in terms of rank they were equal. “Deputy…. Pratt,” he decided, ripping off the gag. “Do you wish to confess your sins and atone before the eyes of God and our Father?”

Pratt glared balefully at him. “Fuck you, Seed. I aint gonna to play your psychotic little game, you sick twisted fuck.” 

John chuckled at that and Rook held her breath, just waiting for Jacob to do the same thing he’d done with Burke. 

Her heart leapt into her throat as Jacob stepped forward and crouched down in front of Pratt. “Aw, peaches. Don’t think I’ve forgotten you manhandling my girl last time you were here, did you?” He reached out to pat Staci on the cheek twice like a dog. “You think you’re strong, that you’re gonna save her like a knight in shining armour?” Jacob paused to glance back at Rook, still struggling in Joseph’s grip. He smirked, turning back to Staci. “Nah, you’re weak, peaches, nothing but meat. But don’t worry, you’ll learn to be strong… or you’ll be culled.”

He stood as the Peggies once again swarmed the stage. Rook flinched as he too was knocked out and dragged off, leaving a screaming Hudson alone at the mercy of the Seeds. 

“Which leaves Deputy Hudson,” John announced, yanking off her tape. 

Joey wasted no time, “Rook, this isn’t your fault. We’ll find a way out and burn this fucking cult-“ she was cut off by a vicious backhand as John scowled. 

“You do not have the right to address her, you poisonous snake! This is between you, me and the Father, leave Rook out of it.” He took a deep, steadying breath. “Now, let’s try this again. Deputy Hudson, do you wish to confess your sins and atone before the eyes of God and our Father?” 

In spite of it all, Hudson smiled sweetly up at him, the same smile Rook had seen her use on the drunken creeps in town trying to hit on her, right before she kneed them in the nuts. She spat out a mouthful of blood onto his shoes, delighting in the disgusted grimace he shot her. “If you think I’d join your psychotic little cult after you kidnapped and raped _my_ probie, attacked _my_ partner and tried to fuck with _my_ town you got another thing coming. Do your fucking worst.” 

John grabbed her by the chin, yanking her to meet his gaze. “Oh Deputy, Deputy, Deputy. So much anger, so many sins swirling away under your skin! I’m going to enjoy peeling away your layers and seeing what bubbles up to the surface.” 

Rook couldn’t help the tears that welled up in her eyes as Hudson met her own hopeless stare with steely determination. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Joey…”

Hudson didn’t have a chance to reply, as she too was rendered unconscious by a merciless blow. As she was dragged out John, Jacob and Faith came down the steps, sheathing their weapons now that the show was over. 

“I hate you, I hate you all so fucking much,” Rook spat, glaring daggers at them as sobs wracked her body. 

Jacob huffed. “It was for your own good. Gotta keep you safe, pup.” 

Behind her Joseph sighed, as if it physically pained him to see her so upset. “You need to accept that you belong here, with us. Jacob’s right, we did this for you, for your protection. We will not lose you.” He spun her around to face him, brushing the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. “If your friends behave, then they have nothing to fear.”

 _Lies, all of it lies._  

“I want to go home.” Home being with her family, safe somewhere far, far away from her soulmates.

Joseph pressed a soothing kiss to her forehead. “Of course, it’s been a long day. We have another surprise waiting for you at the Ranch, a welcome home gift of sorts.”

At Rook’s horrified expression, John laughed good-naturedly. “Don’t look so worried, my dear. You’ll like this one, I promise.” 

Somehow, Rook doubted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, thank you so so much to everyone who left kudos and comments, I really appreciate it. If anyone is interested I am in the processing of writing another FC5 one shot, so I'll probably (hopefully) finish that this week or early next week. Thanks again for all the love!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it? I've recently become obsessed with Far Cry 5 and this is the result.


End file.
